Turnabout
by Samael's Touch
Summary: Turnabout is only fair play.


Benny forced himself to look up from the dirty floor at the sound of a chair scraping across the ground before coming to a stop in front of him. The woman spun it around and sat straddling it while resting her head atop her arms at the top of the chair. She tilted her head to the side allowing red hair to form a wave over the side.

"Hey Benny, You look like shit." She announced. Indeed The Chairman had seen better days, his usual immaculate suit was torn and dirty, and his equally immaculate hair was a tangled mess sown with various bits of debris from his journey and subsequent stay at The Fort. Considering that his half his face was a nasty purple colour, it wouldn't be unfair to say that Caesar was a poor host.

"Well baby give it to me straight, don't try and spare my feelings." He replied in a surprisingly calm voice considering that he was on his knees in front of the woman he made a very good go of killing while in the center of an army of rapists and murderers. "So it's been a while how you been?"

The Courier blinked lazily shrugged and gave a blink. "I've been good wondered around the Mojave for a while, the place is hotter than hell but is got its own charm, even visited Jacobstown, lovely place, and the inhabitants are friendly enough." She briefly frowned. "Except the Nightkin, they really don't like people at all. Oh I even spent a few days in Goodsprings recovering, you put a bullet in my head remember, so I was a little messed up for a while there. Again lovely place and they're good people. Oh enough about me, how have you been?" She finished with a pleasant and open smile.

Benny gave a slight sigh. "Well as you can probably see I've had better days, the good Legion are not the gracious hosts that I had hoped for" He adopted a guileless look, very much a 'what-can-you-do' sort of look, looking like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, well whatever passes for butter in the wastes anyway. "I feel like I should apologise about the whole putting a piece of lead in your skull, it was nothing personal, just business. You understand, right baby?" He gave a wink that might've been charming if the other eye wasn't swelled shut.

The Courier lifted her head and nodded sagely before placing her chin in her hand. "Don't worry about it I understand, it's just good business, nothing personal." She waved a dismissive arm. "I know it wasn't personal, in fact I highly doubt you even know my name, do you?" Benny eyes darted around trying to find a response to keep the light-hearted tone in play. "Stop looking so panicked, I didn't expect you to, it's Jayne for the record. Like I said it was business, I had something you wanted and you took it, end of story. " Jayne finished in a mildly amused manner

Benny reached out and grabbed onto that hope and grabbed with all the strength of a drowning man. "Hey I knew you were a reasonable kind of girl the moment I saw you, so how about we put the past in the past and you help your pal Benny out this very uncool situation?" The previously banter was gone and there was a desperation present that gave away that he knew where he was going to end up before long, decorating one of the many, many crosses scattered throughout Legion territory.

Jayne chuckled lowly and reached out to gently pat his face. "Well Benny 'my pal' I said I understand it was nothing personal, I didn't say that I forgiven you for it." Her voice took on a cold tone. "Quite the opposite in fact. You shot me Benny. In the head. You buried me alive in a nameless grave, deliberate effort or not, took your prize and left without a second thought." She drew a very familiar looking silver pistol from the holster at her side holding it up for inspection. "Do you like it? It was given to me as a gift by Caesar. It doesn't make him any less tolerable but it was a nice thought."

Benny was significantly panicked and it showed. "Hey baby we can talk about this can't we?" He was trying and failing to muster his usual smooth tones but his voice broke around half way through.

Jayne calmly began to load the magazine. "What was it you said to me that night Benny? That was rhetorical because I can remember very clearly as a matter of fact." She slid the last bullet in the magazine and slide in back in the gun. "You said to me '_From where you're kneeling it must seem like an 18-carat run of bad luck. Truth is...the game was rigged from the start.'_" Jayne pulled the barrel back, putting a round in the chamber. "You were right Benny, the game was rigged. Where you fell down was that you forgot the golden rule of Vegas. It doesn't matter how smart or how lucky you are, never has." She placed the barrel against his forehead. "It's just a matter time, in the end the House always wins."

Benny had a moment to contemplate this pearl of wisdom to the sound of a gunshot and Benny contemplated no more.


End file.
